


Reinzu and Me : Host Club Edition

by Bunnini



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Misspelling Tamaki's name, another friend will be added once renge comes uwu, i at least try to be slightly funny, i just wanna write something selfindulgent with a friend okay, okay but do we consider them ocs if they are selfinserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnini/pseuds/Bunnini
Summary: Life is scary in many different ways, but as long as we are together we can accomplish great things.Like finally requesting a host at the host club after lurking for a year.





	1. Prologue ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reinzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinzu/gifts).



> Like I said in the tags, this is super self indulgent and will probably become fluffy as I continue writing it. If I continue...
> 
> Also Tamaki's name is gonna be misspelled on purpose.
> 
> An ode to dragging my friend into my most favorite fandom uwu

The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

 

It’s at this playground most girls of the academy spend their time; even the shy and withdrawn Yoshiko can be seen frequenting the club. But it’s no fun to go alone. She had tried to persuade her best friend to go with her, but the fact that he was in the middle school department until this spring had made it difficult the past year. This year, he was trying to search for other excuses. The main one being the fact that he was a boy and dreading the reaction of the members of the club. 

 

“But Reinzu!!! Please!!! It’s no fun to go alone, I get super nervous and end up not even requesting any hosts! Please! I swear we can make it fun together! They won’t mind!” Yoshiko pleaded to her younger friend, clinging onto his arm as he walked to the cafeteria.

 

Reinzu sighed, the smaller girl had tried to make him go to the notorious host club for a year now. She had become smitten with a boy in his year, but never dared to actually speak to him. She depended on Reinzu in a lot of social situations and wanted to depend on him again now, but it just felt awkward to him. The host club was known for its services towards girls, but he was a boy. He wanted to check it out, all the tales Yoshiko told him making him interested, but it was frightening to think about the reaction of the club members. 

 

“I’m a boy Yoshiko. They’ll just think I’m weird,” Reinzu said as he walked through the cafeteria doors, his friend releasing her hold on him as they entered the more crowded area.

 

“You can say you’re there for me. Really I don’t mind if you pin the blame on me, since it is the truth. Please even if it’s just one day,” Yoshiko had lowered her voice a bit as the rowdiness of the cafeteria took over. Reinzu looked over at her smaller frame, already making herself smaller because of the stress of being in the cafeteria and saw her large eyes, giving him the puppy dog look. He quickly averted his eyes, opting for looking at the row lining up for food as he slowly nodded.

 

“I’ll come, but only for one day, if it goes well then maybe I’ll come with you again.”

 

Yoshiko’s face lit up and she attached herself again to Reinzu’s arm. Feeling his tense posture, her happy smile faltered a bit, before coming back more gentle. She looked up at him still staring at the line, “Want me to order for you?”

 

Reinzu didn’t look at her as he nodded, but he didn’t need to as she immediately said, “You do gotta tell me which menu you want though.” A small giggle accompanying her sentence. The two made their way to the lunch lady together. They might have both being social messes, but they had each other to depend on. 


	2. Starting today, I really wish we didn't come to the Host club! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess that's what happens when you walk through the host club doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i really wanna post this but the full episode would take me even more days to write so ffff ill just do parts uwu

The rest of the school day went by fast and, before he knew it, the last period ended. Reinzu slowly gathered his stuff, waiting for most of his classmates to exit the classroom before standing up himself. As he finished gathering his belongings and made his way to the doors, his older friend walked into the room. Oh yeah, they were going to the host club today, he completely forgot. Or well he tried to forget, but the anxiety had been piling up with each passing hour. Yoshiko smiled at him, patiently waiting by the door for him to join her.

 

Yoshiko led the way to the host club after dropping off their belongings in their lockers. It was silent for a while before she spoke up.

 

“There’s really no need to be nervous Reinzu. They’re good guys, trust me.” She smiled up at him, only averting her eyes and mumbling the remainder of her sentence when Reinzu had smiled back.

_“I think.”_

 

Okay that really didn’t help Reinzu’s nerves, but before he could say anything Yoshiko spoke up again. “We’re here!”

 

Reinzu looked in front of him at the double doors leading to the notorious host club. The two of them stood there for a while, just staring at the door. Yoshiko took a deep breath and held onto Reinzu’s hand, giving him another smile she shakily said, “It’s all gonna be fine.”

 

Another second passed in silence before Reinzu smiled back and squeezed her hand. They both put their free hand on the double doors and opened them. Being greeted by the typical light and rose petals, and of course the chorus of voices saying, “Welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh it’s a boy,” the flamboyant voice of the blond sitting in the chair broke the silence that had followed their initial welcome, “This hasn’t happened anymore since yesterday when our errand boy walked in. Well we’re sorry but we aren’t really recruiting right now.”

 

The blond waved his hand in a dismissal way, ignoring the confused faces of the two standing before him.

 

“Hey boss, maybe this one _is_ gay,” two voices spoke in perfect unison. Reinzu and the blond who spoke earlier looked in their direction. The auburn haired twins had a bored expression on their face as they stared at Reinzu. He just stared back with an incredulous look on his face. He turned to Yoshiko who was also quite bewildered from the exchange. Their hands still locked together, Yoshiko squeezed it to reassure him it was okay. She stood on her toes and cupped her free hand in front of her mouth as she leaned over and whispered to him, “Don’t worry, they’re just idiots.”

 

Reinzu had to hold back a laugh. Looking back over at them, the blond was facing the twins now as he asked them more questions.

_He could see it yeah._

 

The blond suddenly stood up, posing gracefully and exclaiming loudly, “Well if we have a new customer than we have to introduce ourselves!”

 

Reinzu thought back at all the tales his friend told him, she had mentioned all the members’ names at least once. He wondered if he still knew. The blond’s name was…

 

_Tanaki?_

 

_Tamuki?_

 

_Oh well what did it matter anyway? He was just gonna mess it up every time. Life would be more funny that way anyways._

 

“My name is Tamaki Souh, also known as the princely type here in the host club.”

 

_Ah, well he was close enough._

 

The blond, now known to be Tamato, gestured to a black haired boy wearing glasses. As Tanata spoke, the boy pushed his glasses upwards, striking a cool and collected pose.

 

“This is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type.”

 

_I’m pretty sure Yoshiko mentioned that Tamoko called him mommy once? Oh, and rumor has it that he’s a smart ass boss bitch baby._

 

Kyoya spoke up, making Reinzu involuntarily blush, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Reinzu looked away, holding on tighter to Yoshiko’s hand. He tried to mumble a “nice to meet you too” but it was too quiet for any of them to hear. Tonota just continued on with the introductions, gesturing towards the twins this time as they moved insync.

 

“These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, our little devil types.”

 

The twins didn’t say anything, only throwing a mischievous smirk his way. Now it was Yoshiko’s turn to hold on tighter to his hand and stepping slightly behind him to shield herself from the object of her affection.

 

_Her affection? Oh right!_

 

“Oh yeah these are the guys you’re gay for,” Reinzu blurted out, slightly looking behind him to find the red face of his friend.

 

It had caught the hosts a bit of guard, but the twins quickly broke the slightly tensed atmosphere with their laughter. They tried holding back, covering their mouths and facing the other way, but still laughter escaped.

 

Tamale tried to recover quickly, hoping to quiet the rowdy twins with a cough. Though he didn’t wait until they settled down, immediately going on to introduce the last hosts. Standing in front of the twins, hoping to block them from view, he gestured to a tall black haired boy and a short blond.

 

“These are our third year students, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mori-senpai is the wild type, while Hani-senpai is the boy lolita type.”

 

Yoshiko didn’t speak of them much, only mentioning them sometimes since they are in the same year. So Reinzu didn’t know all too much about them, except for the fact that they are already favourites of him. His mind went blank, the only thing running through it a constant “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM”.

 

The smaller blond, Hani-senpai, waved excitedly at him, “It’s nice for you to join us! Please come have cake with us later!”

 

_He seemed friendly at least._

 

Taki stepped forward, almost invading Reinzu’s personal space, he opened his arms wide.

“Welcome to our world of beauty! So tell me which host would you prefe-” Tanik trailed off. The blond looked over at his bespectacled friend, silently asking for the name of the boy who had walked through the host club doors today.

 

Kyoya just let out a sigh, “If you want to know this gentleman’s name, you should just ask him. I don’t keep tabs on _everyone in the school._ ”

 

Tamakoi looked back at the dark green haired boy, slightly leaning forward and invading his personal space this time, looking through his glasses and silently pleading him to just say it.

“Re-reinzu Mo-mohato.”

 

Tanki didn’t give the boy time to dwell on his stuttering, already stepping away and going back into his flamboyant persona. “Well Mohato-san, who do you want to request?”

 

All the hosts lined up, the twins had calmed down enough to perfectly fit into their picture perfect setup.

 

“Actually, I’m just here to accompany my friend.”

 

And that instantly broke their picture perfect setup. Tanokoi deflated. The twins adorned their bored expression once more. The rest… didn’t seem too affected.

 

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. _What did he expect anyways?_

“Ah yes, of course, and who would your friend like to request?”

 

Yoshiko finally stepped out from her slight hiding spot behind her friend, and weakly answered him, “Ah, is it alright if we request the little devil type?”

 

_It was gonna be a long day._

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them sat at the twin’s table, their hands firmly placed in their laps as they stared at the auburn haired boys sitting in front of them.

 

“So,” they began simultaneously, startling their poor guests for today, “Are you two a couple?”

 

Yoshiko and Reinzu were taken aback. It certainly wasn’t the first time somebody told them they looked like a couple with how affectionate they were towards each other, but it caught them off guard every time. Reinzu hid his blushing face while Yoshiko desperately waved her hands in front of her, wildly shaking her head. “No! No! We’re just friends!”

 

The twins in front of them looked at each other, before looking over at their guests again. The twin on their right spoke up with a soft, raspy voice, “Oh, well that’s good. It’d be weird if you choice the host club as your date spot.”

 

His brother quickly followed, his voice a bit deeper and clearer, “But oh well, not like we could stop you, everyone has their weird tastes.”

 

The twins concluded with a shrug. It felt like a stab to Yoshiko’s heart.

 

The twins spoke up once more, “So this is the first time at the host club for both of you?”

 

**Stab.**

 

Yoshiko hesitantly spoke up, “Ah no, I come to the host club regularly. I just hadn’t requested anyone until now.”

 

“Ah sorry, we didn’t notice you then,” the twins refuted.

 

**Stab.**

 

Yoshiko continued, “Ah, d-don’t worry. People often say I don’t have much presence.”

 

The twins looked back at each other, seemingly to silently speak to one another. The twin on their right turned back a slight bit earlier than his brother as he spoke up, “Ah, yeah now that you mention it, we hardly noticed you when the two of you walked into the room.”

 

**Stab.**

 

His brother continued, seemingly remembering something, “Oh yeah, we never got your name. What is it?”

 

**Stab.**

 

Yoshiko could barely get the words out of her mouth, her head hung low. She quietly mumbled, “Yoshiko Kakizaki.”

 

The twins nodded, satisfied with the answer. The twin on their right however noticed a somewhat peculiar aura and glanced in the direction of Reinzu, only to be met with a glare.

 

Reinzu spoke up, filled with anger at the boys’ insensitive behaviour, “Honestly, my mom likes you and this is how you repay her?”

 

The twins however just looked at eachother again.

“Mom?”

“They’re more weird than Boss is.”

 

**Stab.**

**Fatality.**

 

Yoshiko let her head rest against the table, utterly defeated. _Why did she even like them?_

 

Reinzu wasn’t having it though. Abruptly standing up, he glared at the twins across him. They just stared back. He really wanted to fight them, but with every passing second, he was starting to doubt himself. Finally he just let out a small whimper as he sat back down, thinking to himself that he _would punch them if they said even one thing insensitive again_.

 

It didn’t come to that as all their attention was drawn to Tomato’s couch. The errand boy had just returned with groceries and guests were assembling there to marvel over the instant coffee he had brought with him. The twins left their station to go inspect, leaving Reinzu and Yoshiko alone for a bit. Reinzu watched them walk away, turning to face his still hunched over friend once the twins had reached their destination.

 

“I don’t even know why I like them,” she mumbled. Reinzu’s gaze softened. He slowly patted his friend on the back as she let out a deep sigh. She kept her eyes lowered, slightly leaning in her friend’s direction. She turned to him, a small smile on her face, “I really do have terrible taste in men, don’t I?”

 

“Don’t say that, what about me?” Reinzu said as he lowered his hand to his side again. His friend only let out a half hearted laugh, “I mean when it comes to love. Of course I have the best taste in friends, you are my friend after all.”

 

Reinzu sputtered out, covering his face and not knowing how to respond before settling on, “Die!”

 

Yoshiko laughed again, this time with pure joy. She patted Reinzu on the head as he continued to cover his face in embarrassment. The two looked at each other, smiles on their face and a small blush adorning Reinzu’s cheeks.

 

Their small moment of peace was quickly interrupted as they heard a collective gasp run through the room. Focussing their attention on the source, they found Tummuli standing upright at his hosting station, instant coffee in his outstretched hand, and the surrounding hosts and guests clapping at his supposed “bravery”.

 

The two friends spoke insync, sending questioning looks at each other.

_“What happened over there?”_


	3. Starting today, I really wish we didn't come to the Host club! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you laugh so hard, you cry and die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you Reinzu for having the most amazing commentary when you liveblogged you watching ohshc to me

It didn’t take long for the twins to come back to their own guests, muttering things under their breath about instant coffee and “wonder if Boss’ll die”. Yoshiko and Reinzu decided to ignore the strange mutterings as the twins occasionally glanced at a nearby table where their errand boy was preparing the coffee. The twins turned to their guests, silence following suit.

 

“So,” the deeper voiced twin started. “What do you guys wanna talk about?”

 

His counterpart frowned his eyebrows as he turned to his brother, “Hikaru, the guy may have requested us but that’s no excuse to not be a proper host.”

 

The twin that spoke up first, Hikaru, just shrugged, seemingly not caring too much about properly entert aining his current guests. The other twin, Kaoru they concluded, turned back towards the pair.

 

“How about we start with something simple to get the conversation going like… How was your morning?” Kaoru asked them with a small (and probably fake) smile, fully in his host mode.

Reinzu just stared at him with a small frown.

_How was he even supposed to answer that? Was he just supposed to retell his whole morning?_

 

Yoshiko however looked down at her hands in her lap, avoiding any eye contact as a small blush formed on her cheeks. She smiled lightly as she answered, “my morning was alright, same as usual. I did have a weird dream, but sadly I can’t recall what it was about.”

 

The twins’ smiles grew at that, seeing a perfect opportunity to switch the conversation to their speciality at the host club.

**The Twincest Act ™**

 

 

Hikaru leaned back in his chair, bringing one leg up to lean on. “Hah, yeah, tell me about it. Kaoru had a weird dream this morning too.”

 

Kaoru feigned a confused expression at his brother’s words.

Hikaru continued his story with a small laugh, “Hehehe. So, he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed.”

 

Kaoru sharply turned to his brother, softly gasping and placing his hands on the table, as he continued their charade with a dejected look on his face. “Hikaru. Don’t tell them that story!”

He swiftly sat back in his chair, shoulders raised to make him look small and bringing his hand to his face to seemingly hide the fake tears brimming in his eyes.

“I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?” He meekly said, turning his face away from his brother, some tears falling from his eyes.

 

_What’s going on?_

Reinzu watched the little show with more disturbance as time passed.

Yoshiko still refused to fully lookup, only glancing at their interactions through her bangs.

 

“I’m sorry, Kaoru.” Hikaru immediately responded, sitting more upright as he leaned over to his brother. Guiding his brother’s head to face him, he brought him closer until their foreheads were almost touching. It was at this moment Yoshiko finally looked up and both her and Reinzu got a blank look on their face.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them.” Hikaru continued, his voice low and breathy, fully intended on bring across double meanings.

Reinzu choked back a chuckle, his hand flying to his mouth to contain the laughing fit that was building up as he watched the two lookalikes.

Hikaru shifted his gaze downcast as he said his final line, even in more of a whisper as the previous ones, “I’m sorry.”

 

Kaoru looked up at his brother, his eyes widening as he replied in an equally husky tone, “I forgive you.”

 

The brothers ended their little scene, awaiting their guests’ response. They were fully awaiting the gushing about brotherly love and they would’ve gotten that with any other guest. But the only immediate response they got was silence. They shifted in their positions, looking to their guests from the corner of their eyes.

 

The blank face of Yoshiko stared back, with her friend doubled over besides her holding one hand in front of his mouth as the other clutched his stomach.  He visibly shook, and for a moment the twins thought their guest might’ve started puking, but not even a second later the green haired male shot back up. Heavy laughter escaping him as his friend besides him snickered along, puffing out her cheeks as she tried to contain her laughter too.

 

“AHAHAHA!! OH GOD! OH GOD! HAHA! I’M GONNA CRY! WTF DUDES!” Reinzu managed to get out between his roaring laughter. He doubled over again, wheezing because of the breathlessness that his immense laughing fit brought along.  

 

The twins froze in their spot, slowly turning their heads to fully face their current guests. Their annoyance clear on their dejected faces. Sweat dripped down their temples. Hikaru still had his hands in the air, only dropping them as he stood back upright with a sigh. Crossing his arms, he let his annoyance seep into his clear voice as it cut through the laughter from the boy seated before him, “Honestly, why do we always get the weird ones?”

 

Kaoru also changed positions, sitting back normally in his chair. A blank look crossed his face, more intent to not let his annoyance shine through.

 

The green haired boy ceased his laughing fit to speak up, some chuckles still escaping him as he replied, “Are you sure we’re the weird ones? Have you even looked at yourself?”

 

The twins were caught off guard, both their mouths dropped open. Kaoru looked at his brother who took a step back, seemingly being physically hurt by the words. Reinzu continued on, being high on the dopamine from his previous laughing fit, “Like seriously? You’re the ones feigning romantic love for each other and you call us weird? Sorry, but you’re just as weird.”

 

The twins were completely speechless. Never had they have this happen to them, especially during host club hours. The only thing that broke them out of their trance was the voice of Yoshiko who spoke next, wiping away tears from her own small laughing fit. “Ah, that was surely something. Hehe, but I, hehe, I do believe our time is up now.”

 

Kaoru was the first to look at the grand clock outside. He hadn’t even noticed time passed so fast. Then again the pair had requested a short session and he and Hikaru _had_ spent half of that time with Tamolki who was enamoured with the instant coffee the commoner had brought back.

 

“Ah, yeah it seems so,” Kaoru spoke up reluctantly, still slightly dazed by what had happened. Hikaru averted his head, his stubbornness keeping him from further interacting with the duo. Kaoru looked back at them as they stood up to leave. Yoshiko bowed to them, her dark brown hair neatly falling next to her. She thanked them for their time in her quiet voice, but it was so quiet Kaoru wasn’t even sure she even had said anything.

 

The pair turned to leave the host club, not sparing another glance to anyone as they made their way outside. As they strolled along the quiet abandoned hallways, Yoshiko looked at her friend as she addressed him, “So what did you think?”

 

Reinzu looked back at her, a small chuckle escaping him again before he spoke up, a grin still on his face, “I gotta admit it was fun.”

 

“So again next time?”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so I know I was gonna join you again, but…” Reinzu looked up at the host club doors that loomed in front of him and Yoshiko.

“I didn’t exactly mean the very next day.”

 

Yoshiko didn’t stop to listen to her friend, instead opting for opening the grand doors before them with a huge smile on her face. Finally being able to request a host lifted her spirits a lot, making her slightly bolder than before. Reinzu didn’t get time to regret his decision of joining his friend as the blinding light engulfed them once more. A chorus of voices resounded from beyond the light, like angels guiding them towards a pure and bright future. 

 

“Welcome.”

 

Admits the entourage they had seen the previous day, there now sat a brown haired boy on the throne in the middle. He looked awfully familiar, kind of like… the errand boy?

But unlike the errand boy, this young man wore the typical ouran uniform and had his hair neatly combed. He also didn’t wear the overly large glasses the errand boy had on before. So was it really…

 

“Welcome to the ouran host club,” Toes said, “It’s a pleasure to see you’ve returned, our dear male guest!”

 

“As you may have noticed, we have a new host accompanying us,” Kyoya took over the conversation, he gestured towards the brown haired boy sitting in the middle who looked like he really didn’t want to be there in the first place, “This is Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student. If you wish to request him, you can do so starting today.” Kyoya concluded with a smile.

 

Ah, so it really was…

 

But that hardly mattered to them.

 

“Oh, how lovely,” Yoshiko whispered absentmindedly, her innate reaction to compliment others rising enough for her to speak it out loud, but still not enough for others to hear. With a nod of her head she turned to Kyoya, this time projecting her voice a better, “That’s wonderful, but we would like to request the twins again, if that’s alright with you.”

 

Kyoya gave them a closed-eyed smile in response, “Sure. Another short session like last time, or would the two of you rather try the full length session?”

 

Yoshiko looked over at Reinzu, who was still staring at Tamji in disgust. Somehow he really didn’t like the guy. Upon noticing his friend staring at him, silently waiting for his input, Reinzu’s expression softened. He shrugged at her, not really caring about the amount of time they’d spent here. 

 

Yoshiko whispered to him, “Is a full length session alright with you?”

 

Reinzu nodded and after getting affirmation Yoshiko turned back to the raven haired boy before her. Checking over her shoulder one last time to see if it was truly, absolutely, one-hundred percent okay, she answered, “If there are still open spots for a private full session, then we will gladly take that.”

 

Kyoya nods at them, turning away to hold out his arm towards his own table, “Splendid. Would you already like to book for the coming days too? If so we can discuss it further over by my table.”

  
Yoshiko nods too, giving him a closed-eyed smile as she bounces in place along with her nodding, showing her enthusiasm. Kyoya leads the way as Yoshiko turns towards her friend again, stretching out her hand for him to take and silently asking him to come along. As Reinzu takes her hand in his and Yoshiko faces forward once more, she catches a small glimpse of a slightly bewildered Haruhi.  _ Well it was understandable, the poor errand boy came from a different world after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND god it took so long for me to pick this up again?! but yeah this is like only 200? words shorter than previous chapter so good enough  
> there will be a part 3 since episode 1 isn't over yet rip  
> idk when I'll post and/or write it tho


End file.
